youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Kidstopia Trailer/Transcript
Cast *Narrator: Kidstopia, a gleaming city where characters of all breeds predator and prey alike live together in peace and harmony. *Elsa (Frozen): Hi! I'm Elsa, your new neighbor! *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda): Yeah, well, we're loud. *Diesel (Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue): Don't expect us to apologize for it. *King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty): ZPD's first snowlady officer, Elsa! *Elsa (Frozen Fever): Ready to make the world a better place? *Wilf (Postman Pat: The Movie): (Groaning) *Jeopardy Mouse (Danger-Mouse): Bad news, in this city gripped by fear. *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox): What can you tell us about the kids that went savage? *Shrek: (Growling) *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox): Are we safe? *Policemen (Lady and the Tramp): This is priority one. Ant, parking duty. *The Three Caballeros: (Laughing) *Elsa (Frozen): Sir, I'm not just some token Queen. *Policemen (Lady and the Tramp): You strike out, you resign. *Elsa (Frozen): Deal. (Groans) Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case! *Olaf (Frozen): Then they should've gotten a real cop to solve it. *Elsa (Frozen): You are under arrest! *Olaf (Frozen): For what? Hwurting your fweelings? *Elsa (Frozen): You are a key witness. *Olaf (Frozen): No, he is. *Elsa (Frozen): Hey! I need you to run a plate. *Olaf (Frozen Fever): Alright, I know a guy. You need something done, he's on it. *Elsa (Frozen): They're all trains? *(James (Thomas & Friends) Clip) *(Hiro (Thomas & Friends) Clip) *(Wilson (Chuggington) Clip) *Elsa (Frozen): We are in a really big hurry. *Thomas the Tank Engine: I am on... *Elsa (Frozen): It? *Thomas the Tank Engine: Break. *Elsa (Frozen): Rrr! I have 36 hours left. We can only solve it together. *Policemen (Lady and the Tramp): It's not about how badly you want something. It's about what you are capable of! *Elsa (Frozen): I am a real cop. *Olaf (Frozen Fever): Never let 'em see that they get to you. You ants, so emotional. No, no, no, no! Do not let go! *Elsa (Frozen): I'm gonna let go! *Olaf (Frozen Fever): What? *(Rascoe and Desoto and dog villains arrest it): We may be evolved... *(Worker people digging (Thomas & Friends: The Great Race)): But deep down... *(Dick Grayson/Robin Rolling scene) We are still kids. *Desoto (Oliver & Company): (Howling) *Rascoe (Oliver & Company): Quit it, you're gonna start a howl! *Elsa (Frozen): No, you are naked! *Olaf (Frozen Fever): For sure, we're a naturalist club. *Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar): All the way down. *Elsa (Frozen): Oh... *Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) (singing): Try everything *Elsa (Frozen): Life's a little bit messy. *Josh (Postman Pat: The Movie): (Horning) *Elsa (Frozen): We all make mistakes. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Ha! Ha! Ha! *Elsa (Frozen): No matter what type of cartoon you are, change starts with you. *Olaf (Frozen Fever): We gotta go. *Elsa (Frozen): Who's car is it? *Olaf (Olaf's Frozen Adventure): The most feared crime boss, Oh! *Charlie Brown & Franklin (The Peanuts Movie): (Growling) *Elsa (Frozen): Is that Oh? *Olaf (Olaf's Frozen Adventure): Stop talking, stop talking! *Oh (Home): Ice 'em. *Disgust (Inside Out): Daddy! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding! *Oh (Home): I have to, baby, Daddy has to. Category:TongueSpeakingFool's Transcript Category:Zootopia Trailer Category:Trailers Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:YouTube